The Start of Something Magical
by ShilohJoey
Summary: Set is Season 1, but a few things are different. Andie and Jack are already in Capeside. This story starts in the episode "Double Date." Pairings include Joey/Pacey;Jack/Jen;Andie/Dawson. Inspired by song "Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. I do not make any money from the writing of this fan fiction. The story is from my imagination, I just borrowed the character. This is just for fun.

The Start of Something Magical

**Chapter 1**

Joey was wading through the water wondering to herself how on earth she could've ended up working on a science project with her worst enemy on the planet, Pacey Witter. Pacey hadn't tied up the boat and now they were having to wade back through what seemed like miles of water to get to the truck. Joey groaned.

"Look, Jo, it's no big deal. The boat will wash ashore eventually."

"You know, believe it or not, the boat isn't my first concern. I should have known after what you did with our snails, that I wouldn't be far behind. I'm freezing."

"Listen, it's just a little cold water, alright? You're going to survive."

They reach the shore near the truck. Pacey climbs out of the water first, then extends his hand to Joey. She looks at him, confused.

"What's that for?"

"What do you think, Potter? I'm trying to help you out of the water, but if you want to stay in and freeze be my guest."

She takes his hand and climbs out. "Pacey Witter being a gentleman, What has come over you?"

He rolls his eyes. "You know, Potter, contrary to what you might think, I'm not a complete jerk, all the time."

Joey laughs, "I know, Pace, but I'm still freezing."

Pacey pulls two blankets from the back of the truck.

"We'll get some dry clothes when we drive over to your house. But for right now, just change into this." He hands a blanket to Joey.

"A blanket? You want me to change into a blanket?"

"Yeah. Take off your wet clothes and wrap this around you like I'm going to do. "

"Wait a second. You want me to get naked?"

"Please! This is not for my enjoyment. It's so you don't get sick. But if you got your heart set on pneumonia, then feel free."

Joey groans, "Fine."

They each go to opposite sides of the truck.

"No peeking, Potter!"

"Oh yeah, seeing you in your birthday suit is really my idea of a thrill."

"You know, a lot of people would consider you a very lucky woman."

"And many people would consider you a very delusional man." She smiles to herself.

"Okay. All set over here. How are you doing?"

He starts walking towards Joey.

"You take one more step in this direction and I can almost guarantee you a permanent disability."

Pacey stops in his tracks and throws his hands up. "Tell you what? Why don't I just start the car?"

"Good idea." She rolls her eyes.

Pacey gets in the driver's side of the car and gets comfortable. He glances in the passenger side mirror to catch a sight of Joey undressing. He smiles to himself. He never noticed until this moment just how beautiful Joey had become. He'd always just thought of her as this little tomboy that had tagged along with him and Dawson for as long as he could remember. She was always just his semi-friend, his sparring partner, but suddenly he was seeing her in a new light. Pacey jumps and smiles again as Joey gets into the truck. She looks at Pacey who is staring at her.

"What?" she asks, adjusting her blanket.

"Nothing." he shakes his head and shifts the truck into drive.

"What? What's that smile of yours? Is it because I look ridiculous?"

"No."

"Or is it my misfortune that amuses you? Maybe it's simply you enjoy putting me in the most awkward situations and just watching me squirm, Pacey?"

Pacey chuckles, "No, it's none of that. I was just. I was just thinking to myself that when you loosen up, you're not half bad to be around. Bordering on funny, even."

"Really?" she asks, smiling.

"Yeah, just don't mention I said this."

She laughs again. She thinks to herself, wow Pacey is actually kinda cute when he smiles like that. Wait, whoa, what's wrong with me? This is Pacey we're talking about, Pacey and cute don't go together, he does have a sweet smile though, I just never noticed. Hmmm...weird. She glances back at Pacey and smiles to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to Joey's house is fairly quiet. When they get to Joey's house it's beginning to get dark outside.

"Where's Bessie? I don't see the truck."

"She took Alexander up to Providence to see Bodie for the weekend."

"Oh ok, well let's get inside and get some dry clothes."

"Good idea." Joey says climbing out of the truck. Pacey follows her up the steps and into the house. Joey walks straight to the back of the house and gets some jeans and a sweater for Pacey.

"Here," she hands the clothes to Pacey, "these are Bodie's but it's the best I can do."

"Thanks," he says, taking the clothes from her, "I'll, um, just go change in the bathroom."

He turns and walks into the small bathroom. He shuts the door and leans up against the wall. He thinks to himself, what's wrong with me? That's Joey, but boy is she beautiful. Wait a second...am I falling for Joey?

Meanwhile, Joey walks into her bedroom and begins rummaging through her drawers for something to wear, She settles on her favorite blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She gets dressed all the while thinking about Pacey. She walks into the kitchen and begins making some hot chocolate when Pacey walks out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for the clothes, Jo, I feel better already."

"Don't thank me, they're Bodie's clothes. I'm making some hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Sure," he say's leaning against the counter, watching her.

A couple minutes later she hands him a cup and takes one for herself.

"Wanna go sit on the dock?" he asks her with a smile.

"On the dock?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I guess."

"What did you want to do?"

"Oh I don't know. I just hadn't realized you wanted to hang out."

"Well then Potter, it's your lucky day. I don't have any other plans." He grins at her.

"Oh lucky me. My dreams have come true." She laughs and follows Pacey out to the dock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jo," Pacey says, as they sit down on the end of the dock.

"Pacey?" she questions.

"I really am sorry about the whole snail fiasco and losing the boat."

"It's okay, Pace, you're forgiven, but it'll cost you," she says playfully shoving him.

"How did I know that was coming?" he laughs, shoving her back, "so what'll it be Potter?"

"I don't know yet, but when I figure it out I'll let you know."

Joey turns her attention to the creek beneath their dangling feet and Pacey can't keep his eyes off of her. He keeps thinking about how much he wants to kiss her.

"Joey," he says.

She looks back at him. He leans towards her and stops, just inches from her face.

"What's wrong, Pacey?"

"It's just...I, ugh, I...oh what the hell?" he says right before he leaning in and kissing her.

It lasts a few moments then he stops. He had expected her to shove him away but she didn't.

"You kissed me," she stammers, "why?"

"I don't know, I just kept thinking how beautiful you look and I just wanted to kiss you."

"Beautiful? Me? Joey Potter, the girl from the wrong side of the creek?"

"You are beautiful, Joey."

She blushes and looks down at the creek again. She can still feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Pacey reaches for her hand and she gives it to him.

"Look at me, Jo," he says

She slowly turns back to face him and he kisses her again. She kisses him back then leans back to look into his eyes again.

"So what is this Pace?"

"I don't really know, but what I do know is that I really like kissing you and I want to keep kissing you."

"I like kissing you too," she blushes again and shivers, "but its really cold out here on this dock."

"Let's go inside and warm up," Pacey offers, standing and giving her his hand.

She takes his hand and they walk back inside.

"Let's watch a movie," Joey suggests.

"OK, that sounds great."

Joey puts a movie in and joins Pacey on the couch. Pacey grabs the quilt from the back of the couch and throws it over himself and Joey. He puts his arm on the back of the couch and Joey hesitantly scoots a little closer to him. He then moves his arm around her and she leans into him laying her head on his shoulder.

Pacey smiles, this feel so right, he thinks. He was falling for Joey more each second and he hoped she felt the same things he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joey's POV

I slowly open my eyes and realize that Pacey and I fell asleep watching a movie. My head is in Pacey's lap and I roll onto my back to look at him. He's still sleeping, he looks so innocent like this. His head is laying over on the back of this couch and his arm is draped lightly across my stomach.

I get up quietly and slip into my bedroom for clean clothes so I can shower before he wakes up. I pick out a pair of jeans and a dark brown sweater. I peek in at Pacey before getting in the shower. He's still sleeping soundly on the couch. I take a quick shower and skip washing my hair. I get dressed and walk back into the livingroom to find Pacey already awake and staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"No reason, just thinking."

"You, thinking? Should I be worried?" I smile.

He smiles back at me, "I was thinking I want to take you out on a proper date."

"Really? Us, on a date?"

"Sure, Jo, why not?"

"This doesn't feel at all strange to you?"

"I have to be honest with you, at first it did, but since that first kiss last night it feels right."

"Yea..."

"What's that look., Jo?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Dawson."

Pacey has a pained look on his face at the sound of Dawson's name. "What about Dawson?"

"I'm worried about how he is going to feel about me and you, being an 'us'."

"Honestly, I was thinking the same thing. I'll go talk to him about it, if you want me to."

"Really, Pace? You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely." He smiles that Pacey smile and I can't help but smile back at him. He reaches for my hand and pulls me into a hug. After a few seconds I lean back to look into his eyes.

"Thank you," I whisper. He kisses my forehead.

"Now about this date," he says, smiling and leading me outside.

"What about it?" I say following him to the truck.

"Well I think we should go have a picnic. It's really nice out today."

"That sounds perfect."

"Great, I'll pick you up around 6." He kisses my cheek and gets into the truck. I walk back up to the porch and watch as he leaves. I have butterflies in my stomach.


End file.
